1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a fabricating method of resin base denture in the field of dental technique.
2. Prior Art
As the method for easily fabricating a resin base denture, hitherto, it is known to polymerize the resin base by microwaves by using a microwave oven for cooking. In this method, since the resin base may be polymerized in a short time, the fabrication time of resin base denture may be remarkably shortened.
The apparatus used in manufacture of resin base denture, conventionally, is wholly or partly made of synthetic resin, and comprises a two-half flask in two layers, a top lid for covering the upper opening of the flask, and a bottom lid for covering the lower opening of the flask, in which the two elements are separably joined with bolt and nut fitting parts formed at proper positions on the side wall.
However, in the above method of polymerizing the resin base by microwaves, foams may be formed in the resin base depending on the type of investment, the dryness of investment, water mixing ratio, or when porcelain teeth are used. Also, when a metallic clasp or bar is used, the resin may whiten. Such shortcomings have been compensated for by using an exclusive resin, but such an exclusive resin is expensive, and the variety of colors is limited.
Still more, in the conventional fabricating method of resin base denture, a difference is likely to occur in the degree of polymerization between the thick portion and thin portion of the resin base, and even if the flask is turned upside down in the midst of polymerization in order to prevent this, uneven polymerization is inevitable. Besides, two or more conventional flasks for microwave (whether made of metal or synthetic resin),can not be put into an ordinary microwave oven, and if put in by force, all flasks are not uniformly irradiated with microwaves, and uneven polymerization would occur.